Fishing
by Mister D8a
Summary: Just an Episode Adaptation of The Curse and Sight Unseen, with some additional fluff to make it funny.


Disclaimer: Stargate: SG1 is not mine and neither are the characters. The only payment I get for this is FDK from other readers.And I love getting paid (hint, hint).

Author's Note: My beautiful wife and I were watching Sight Unseen and after watching the exchange between Jonas and Teal'c we started speculating as to why he doesn't like fishing. LabRat pointed out The Curse for the reason, and so I decided to add my wife's little embellishments and some of my own.

Most of this is taken directly from the hall scene in Sight Unseen and the fishing scene from The Curse.

Thanks go to LabRat for correcting some errors in continuity and tense.

And one other thing, in this version of reality, there are fish in Jack's lake, which will cause a slight change to The Curse scene.

Edited on 3-21-2005 for grammar issues.

**Fishing by MrD8a**

**Rating G.**

Teal'c and Jonas walked along one of the many corridors of the SGC. Jonas was obviously not happy.

Teal'c stoically observed the ranting of his fellow team member.

"I can't believe they're gonna' ship it out of here for further study? We barely got a crack at figuring out what it is."

Teal'c mused. 'Jonas truly has much of Daniel Jackson's desire for knowledge.' "Perhaps the scientists at our Nevada facility will be able to determine the device's true purpose."

"Meanwhile, I'm stuck here cooling my heels."

"You are welcome to join me as I kel'no'reem."

"No offense, Teal'c, but it doesn't have quite the same effect on me. No other plans?"

"Colonel O'Neill requested that I accompany him on a fishing excursion." A nanosecond of dismay played across his features. He still couldn't believe that O'Neill had asked him to go fishing again. 'It has been two years, though,' Teal'c thought to himself.

"Ahh, I guess I'm the only one he didn't invite."

"You are not permitted to leave the base."

"Still."

A frown started to form on Teal's features. "Be extremely happy that he did not ask."

"Why? You don't like fishing?"

Teal'c lightening quick mind thrust him back to an earlier time of 'fishing with the Colonel.'

It was the first time that the Jaffa had been invited to partake in his Tauri leader's favorite pastime, fishing.

On the trip from the airstrip, O'Neill had expounded at great length of the joys of sitting at the dock near his cabin, immersing his uncovered feet in the warm summer waters of the body of water that adjoined his property.

What he had not mentioned was that this activity took a long time, most of it in contemplation, as the fish seemed to not be in the mood to be caught.

O'Neill was sitting in his chair as the ex-first prime to Apophis stared at the Tauri weapon of choice for fishing.

"There appears to be no fish here, O'Neill."

"T, it's not about the actual FISH themselves. The fish are not important in this context, it's about fish-ING! The ACT of fishing."

Just then the flotation device attached to O'Neill's line started to bob. O'Neill looked startled and then a wide grin broke out on the Colonel's face as he started reeling in his catch.

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. "I see."

The sound of a cell phone started to ring. O'Neill looked around at Teal'c.

"You didn't!"

"By request of General Hammond."

A frown plastered itself across O'Neill's face as he reached around into a bag behind him and picked out the phone.

O'Neill decided to answer it himself. He raised his voice as he answered. "WHAT!"

A native Tauri insect met its doom at the hand of the Jaffa.

O'Neill became sarcastic. "Yes, Daniel. He's right here!" Then with a generous helping of even more sarcasm he continued. "Please hold."

Putting on a deep frown, O'Neill handed the phone to Teal'c.

"Daniel Jackson…I have caught nothing. We are fishing."

Right. Um, listen, I need a little help with a translation. I've got a line here that reads 'Hako kra terak shree.'

Teal'c slapped at another bug and then inspected its remains in his hand. "Banished to oblivion."

Right. Okay, er…thank you.

"If you require assistance, I would be more than happy to return to the SGC."

O'Neill fixed Teal'c with a look of betrayal.

No, thanks. I think I can take it from here.

Obvious disappointment crossed Teal'c's features. A begging tone that O'Neill has never heard before in Teal's voice makes itself apparent. "Are you certain?"

O'Neill yanked the phone from Teal'c. "Gimme that! Goodbye, Daniel!"

O'Neill ended the call.

The alien watched in dismay as O'Neill proceeded to dismantle the phone by removing the battery pack and throwing it over Teal'c's shoulder. His commander handed the phone back to Teal'c who used it to swat another bug on his neck.

Much time passed. O'Neill had acquired another fish and had changed his location to one with his feet in the water. Teal'c had yet to catch anything.

"This method appears to be ineffective."

"T, we are here to relax and just do nothing. It doesn't have to be 'effective', for crying out loud!"

Teal'c looked at O'Neill's bucket which had two fish; he then looked at his, which had none, even after several hours.

Teal'c had decided that enough was enough. He pulled out his zat' and took aim.

O'Neill looked at Teal'c with a questioning face. "Teal'c? What are you doing with that off base!"

The ebony man turned to him and gave a slight smile. "I never leave home without it."

Teal'c fired the zat' once into the body of water. Energy danced across the surface. O'Neill hastily dropped his pole and rolled so his feet were out of the water. His toes tingled a little. "TEAL'C!"

Teal'c fired once more. Several dozen fish floated to the surface of the water. "That is effective, O'Neill."

'Maybe, as I have often heard on this planet, the passage of time makes one forget,' contemplated the large Jaffa. 'At least for the Tauri.'

Teal'c replayed Jonas' question in his head, 'Why? You don't like fishing?'

"No."

The End


End file.
